TheStarWarsRP.Com
TheStarWarsRP.Com is an active role-playing forum created by Steven Alldis, otherwise known as “Jetzt”, in the early part of 2005 and he founded the site on the basis of “faith, pride and good role-playing”. The original site was hosted on ProBoards and contained members of the former LucasArts Role-Playing Forum, Cyris’ Realm and Star Wars United. While the early history of the site was not enjoyable for some early members due to the constant arguing and feuding between a rival site, which at one point culminated in having The Star Wars RP shut down by ProBoards, the site grew into a fun and enjoyable community of diverse members in both talent and location. While the site was founded in London, England, other major locations of members on the site are the United States , Canada and Australia. There have also been members from China, New Zealand and South America. These members recognize that role-playing is to be the main activity on the site. With over one hundred and fifteen active members and eight hundred registered members as of January 12, 2008, TheStarWarsRP.Com has continued to grow in size from 2005 to 2008. Originally hosted on ProBoards, the site moved to Invision Power in November, 2005 and moved once again to vBulletin, where it remains today, after collecting donations from members and selling the Invision server. There is currently one StarWarsRP.Com Owner, one Technical Administrator, one Head Administrator, three Role-Play Administrators and two Faction Administrators. The original two story timelines from the time of its creation to February 24, 2008 spanned approximately one hundred years in the Old Republic era. The original role-plays of LucasArts provided the basis for the beginning of the war story, and once TheStarWarsRP.Com was founded the war continued until it became known as the Great Territorial War. In October, 2005, the role-play jumped nearly eighty years into the future and a war broke out that became known as the Great Sovereign Crusades. At the beginning of the second war, current Head Administrator Brandon Rhea created the Great Rim Lines War and the United Pirate Crusades to fill in the gap between the two timelines. On February 24, 2008, the role-play went back in time to the year 13,000 BBY and that timeline, the third in the history of the site, is now the current main story timeline that all members participate in. TheStarWarsRP.Com offers a wide range of factions for role-players to choose from. The main factions, which are the factions featured on the main page, are the }, the }, the Third Sith Empire, the Mandalorian Clans and the Bendu Order. There are also smaller independent factions that members are allowed to create, the largest of those factions as of January 12, 2008 being Omega Cell, the Baron Do, the Midnight Men and La Commedia. Members are free to create small, independent factions that belong to areas such as Force Sensitive factions, bounty hunters, mercenaries and anything else that does not fit the description of the above factions. History LucasArts Role-Playing At the end of September in 2004, Steven Alldis was searching the internet for information about the upcoming }. The search brought him to the forums of LucasArts.Com, where he found the information he was looking for. However, he also searched the LucasArts X-Box forum and found that most of the threads were filled with role-playing from future members of TheStarWarsRP.Com. In his own words, he thought they were “mad” due to the style of role-playing that, by 2008 standards, would normally be considered cheap and god-modding. Shortly thereafter, Alldis found that LucasArts gave the role-players their own role-playing section on the forums. It did not take long for the LucasArts X-Box forum to slow in activity to the point where activity was almost non-existent. Most of the time, it would take hours for someone to reply to a thread in the board because the vast majority of the members were in the role-playing forum. Alldis found this irritating, as he did not role-play. After a few days, Alldis decided to go into the role-playing forum to have a look around. Shortly thereafter, he created a role-playing character named Darth Jetzt, “Jetzt” later becoming his sole online nickname, and proclaimed himself to be the true Dark Lord of the Sith and that he was all-powerful. Needless to say, the other members did not take kindly to Alldis’ proclamation of being the Dark Lord and all powerful, as a member named Darth Exar Kun was the Dark Lord of the Sith at the time. Two other members that targeted Alldis as a cheap role-player were Tamir, who was the leader of a faction called the Nem’Vaah, and ZanzibarVic who was one of his Nem”Vaah minions. Alldis did not like Kun, Tamir or Zanzibar as he felt that they were incredibly arrogant and aggressive, but the feelings of dislike were mutual as they felt that Alldis was simply an annoyance. Alldis, however, later said he was an annoyance on purpose, as he had recently finished school, did not have a job and simply sat there all day. After some time, a group of new members joined the role-playing forums and Alldis was able to convince them that Kun was arrogant and aggressive, though whether or not that was true was a matter of opinion depending on who one asked. This allowed Alldis to gain followers. During that time, he also made another account under the name of Darth Siege and switched between accounts in order to make it seem as though he had an apprentice. He also claimed that Darth Siege was his brother, though it was him the entire time. Once he had what he felt was enough followers, he challenged Kun to a duel with Darth Jetzt. By the end of the duel, it seemed as though Alldis had won the duel, though many members began to say that it was an auto-hit, an illegal move in most role-plays. Alldis, however, claimed that it was not an auto-hit and felt as though most members were against him. In November, 2004, ZanzibarVic began spamming throughout the role-playing board, around which time many members left the site. A member named Cyris set up a website called the Realm which many other members went to. After nearly two months, Alldis was the only remaining Dark Lord on the boards, though only a few people stayed to witness it. With his apprentice, Darth Hawken, he was able to participate in a few good role-plays, but after that tensions between Alldis and Hawken rose. Hawken took the mantle of Dark Lord, but while in character Darth Jetzt chastised Darth Hawken for betraying him and made Hawken’s character beg for his life. Out of character, Alldis told him that he was weak for not thinking of the obvious repercussions of his actions. This led to a great deal of tension between Alldis and Hawken that would manifest itself a few months later. Shortly thereafter, other events that Alldis referred to as "nonsense" took place. A member known sometimes as Brute and sometimes as Dexington decided to tell Alldis the ending of Knights of the Old Republic II while he was still waiting for it. Even though the plot twist about } being the Dark Lady was fairly obvious to him, he was not pleased that the ending was ruined, though he was able to forgive Dexington for doing so, as he realized that it was not that big of a deal. Another member named Paul Manuel, a friend of Alldis’ who posted as MEGADETH666, began to spam and insult Alldis’ newest apprentice who was known as Darth Woe, an event that Alldis did not take kindly to at first. While it did not help the spamming, Manuel left shortly thereafter. Star Wars: KOTOR While the LucasArts role-playing continued to slow to the point of near non-existence, Alldis spent a great deal of time on Cyris’ Realm trying to convince people to return to LucasArts, mainly as a way of thanking them for giving them that forum. When Alldis realized that his efforts were in vain, Hawken convinced him to give up and move to a new forum. Shortly thereafter, Hawken created a role-playing forum that later became known as Star Wars United. Alldis joined as the Dark Lord of the Sith and was made an Administrator along with Woe. It was around the birth of Star Wars: KOTOR that Alldis discovered a website called SuperShadow.Com. While he could not remember later on how he initially discovered SuperShadow, his true name being Mickey Suttle, he did not know any background information on him so he had no reason not to believe his claims about being friends with } and the plans for a proposed Sequel Trilogy. While he did believe Suttle’s claims, he always laughed at the people who called Suttle things such as “almighty”, “exalted one” and, sometimes, “God of Star Wars”. Even so, when Alldis discovered the claims about the so-called girlfriends of SuperShadow, a red light went off and he began to question the legitimacy of the website. He sent an email to the staff of TheForce.Net where he asked about their views on SuperShadow. Their email was less than helpful, as all it said was as follows: “Don’t bother with SuperShadow. Just use TheForce.Net.” After additional searching, Alldis found a number of websites with people insulting Suttle for what he was doing. Alldis decided to ask questions such as what people thought of SuperShadow in the Revenge of the Sith Spoiler Board on TheForce.Net, which was not allowed and never has been allowed on the Jedi Council Boards. Alldis continued reading and he felt that some of the things that SuperShadow said did not add up, so he began posting on SuperShadow.Com and Suttle posted a few of his questions. When he did, Alldis would paste them on every forum he was a member of. These questions were asked deliberately to trick him into proving that he was not who he claimed to be. Alldis soon launched his own investigation into SuperShadow, which culminated in the creation of a website known as “The REAL SuperShadow”. When Hawken finally grew weary of Alldis’ constant posting about SuperShadow.Com, he demoted Alldis from his Administrator postion on SW:KOTOR. That, Alldis logged on to Star Wars United to find that he was no longer an Administrator and that he had been banned from the forum. Hawken also began to claim that Alldis was a weak Dark Lord, as well as a cheap one because he would not allow anyone to beat him. Hawken also was not pleased that Alldis attempted to lure a member named Kyra to the Dark Side in a role-play. The truth of such claims is a matter of opinion, though Alldis maintains that they are not true. Alldis did not find out any of this until he logged onto MSN Messenger where Hawken told him about it, including the fact that he had replaced Alldis with Kyra as an Administrator. Alldis then stayed up for hours waiting for Woe to come online, and when he did he told Woe exactly what Hawken had told him. When Woe heard the story, he logged onto Star Wars United and banned Hawken, revered the ban on Alldis and made Alldis an Administrator once again. The coup-de-tat did not last for very long. Hawken, who was also the the server owner and administrator, reversed the ban on his account, at which point he banned Alldis and Woe. However, Hawken didnt know about his ban for several hours, during which time Alldis was able to spam the forums with the story of what had happened and tell everyone to meet him at the LucasArts forum. Many of the more dedicated members complied and they stayed at LucasArts for a few days. However, Alldis soon realized that they would need their own site, so he created a site hosted on ProBoards which he called The Star Wars RP, asserting that it was the number one source for all Star Wars role-players. The Star Wars RP When Alldis created The Star Wars RP, he oversaw a decent influx of members. Many of the role-players also left Cyris’ Realm for The Star Wars RP, as Alldis offered them positions as Administrators if they agreed to role-play at his site. Some of these members included, but were not limited to, well known members of The Star Wars RP such as Dexington and the two role-players that created Kit Corwin Rendar and Eliatra Sabre, the character that later provided the basis for Aletra Jekkura. For some time, the forum had a decent base of at least thirty active role-players. Another active role-player that came to the site was Kyra, who had a dispute with Hawken and joined Alldis’ despite the fact that she believed him to be immature for the fact that he had spammed Star Wars United with the story of what happened between him and Hawken. Within a few days, Kyra became an Administrator. Two other Administrators that were appointed were users named Lirreka and Adena McDargh, the latter of which created Adena Qel-Droma. Adena and Lirreka were appointed due to the fact that they joined the site and began writing long and well-written role-plays, which was what got everyone’s attention. It also got Alldis’ attention, and he appointed them due to the fact that he needed experienced and dedicated role-players on his staff. Role-Play Storyline First Timeline The Great Territorial War, also known as Star Wars Role-Play Chronicle I, was a major galactic conflict fought thirty years after the } between the oppressive forces of the Third Sith Empire and the Jedi Order. Also involved in the devastating conflict were the forces of the }, the Mandalorian Clans and the House of EbonClaw. The conflict was fought primarily to acquire new territory throughout the galaxy. The conflict traced its origins to the aftermath of the Jedi Civil War when the Sith Empire of Darth Revan and the Jedi Order were in shambles. Only a few hundred remained on each side and both were desperate to gain a foothold in new territory. Because the Galactic Republic was still attempting to rebuild after the horrifying events of the Mandalorian War, they paid the initial conflict no mind as they felt that it was a Jedi affair. However, once the Mandalorians and the Chiss entered the conflict, the Republic knew that it would have to defend its territory. Despite putting up a fight, there was a span of a few months where the Sith controlled Coruscant. Second Timeline Third Timeline Staff Members of TheStarWarsRP.Com :The following is a list of current (noted by †) and former staff members, both of which noted by last known position, in alphabetical order: *Aaron Matney *Adena McDargh *Brandon Rhea† *Brent Krajewski† *Caleb Pile† *Cyris *Dakar *Damien O’Connell *Darman *Darth Ember *Darth Hawken *Darth Woe *Deadeye Duncan *Devlen Darkbroode *Eliatra Sabre *Jeff MacLean† *Guillaume Lavoie *Hassan Abbas† *Ian Dixon *Kelly L. *Kurt Fox *Laurent Bastien *Lara Jace *M.S. Rapper *Matthew Goddard *Matthew Tarrant† *Mulluns† *Paul Manuel *Rowan Grimes† *Scarface *Snake Shadow *Solus† *Sophia Muad'Dib *Steven Alldis† *Steve Young *Tamir *Xandan Sevan SWRP Members on Star Wars Fanon :The following is a list of members of TheStarWarsRP.Com, with positions on Star Wars Fanon noted, who also contribute to Star Wars Fanon: *Aaron Matney *Brandon Rhea *Brent Krajewski *Cyril Khan *Darth tom *Hunter Manuel *Jeff MacLean *Lavi *Mulluns *Rowan Grimes *Joe Butler *Scurge *Solus *Steve Young *The Balance *Victor Dorantes *Wildcard External links *The Star Wars RP on ProBoards.Com *TheStarWarsRP.Com on vBulletin Category:Articles by Brandon Rhea Category:Real-world websites Category:TheStarWarsRP.Com Category: Official Partners of Star Wars Fanon